


Is it Weird That My Perfect Day Includes Lying, Broken Ankles and Cuddles?

by LordSaladBar



Category: Chicken Girls (Web Series)
Genre: Also would have loved to see Steph check up on Rooney, F/F, Since it didn't happen here's how I thought it would go down, Still sad we didn't see much Stooney that ep, Takes place after S6 E3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSaladBar/pseuds/LordSaladBar
Summary: She was about to walk back to her car when the door finally opened up. She almost dropped her keys when she saw the person on the other side. Rooney was on the other side almost as surprised as she was. As soon as Stephanie realized what was going on she pulled Rooney with her into the house.OrStephanie is on her way home from the party when she stops by Rooney's house to see her walking on her sprained ankle.OrWhat I thought would happen after S6 E3 when Steph said she was gonna check up on Rooney.
Relationships: Rooney/Stephanie, Stephanie and Rhyme, Stephanie/Rooney, Stooney - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Is it Weird That My Perfect Day Includes Lying, Broken Ankles and Cuddles?

Seeing Rhyme at that party actually mad her glad that Rooney didn’t come. Rhyme needed comfort because she’s still a kid and doesn’t understand what’s going on. No offense to her girlfriend, but she can be a little tough about some things. Yeah, she heard about the whole escape room business. 

Stephanie was just gonna walk Rhyme out, but it was really late so she decided to give her a ride home. She was going about the same way to check on Rooney, so it was no big deal. 

The ride was only a few minutes, but nonetheless it was awkward. They had never really talked alone. They were friends, but really only through their mutuals. They talked about simple things like how each other was doing. Asking about each other girlfriend/boyfriend, until finally, they had reached Rhyme’s home.

“Thanks for the ride and the advice. I’m gonna work hard to continue finding out who I am.” she talked with such determination. Like the clouds in her mind were beginning to dissipate and she was beginning to see clearly. It warmed Stephanie’s heart to see that she was able to help someone.

Once Rhyme was safely through the door, Stephanie began to pull out. She began the drive to the Forrester household. Sadly, she wasn’t able to really talk with Rooney after the class. She felt a bit of guilt as it was her idea for the class and Rooney had gotten hurt in it. 

She couldn’t say she felt bad going to the party instead of staying with Rooney because she was able to help Rhyme whereas Rooney had her sister and her parents. And she’s going to check on Rooney now, so everything was going to be okay.

When Rooney pulled into their driveway it was 10:26 and none of the lights in the house were on. She probably should have texted beforehand to ask if she could come over, but she was trying to help Rhyme so she completely forgot.

She didn’t wanna ring the doorbell before she knew someone was awake. She began to type out a text when she remembered that Quinn and Ellie were having a movie night. Surely they would still be awake. Settling on the idea that someone was awake she began her trail to the door.

She waited a few moments after the doorbell as she contemplated on whether her hunch was correct or not. She swung her keys while she waited, it was a habit she picked up after she began learning the drums. She used to do it all the time with every object she could get her hand on. It would always annoy her family, so she worked on getting it under control. She never did.

She was about to walk back to her car when the door finally opened up. She almost dropped her keys when she saw the person on the other side. Rooney was on the other side almost as surprised as she was. As soon as Stephanie realized what was going on she pulled Rooney with her into the house.

She pushed Rooney into a seat as she spoke, “You can’t be walking with a sprained ankle. Here let me get you a pillow to elevate your ankle.” She rushed through the house grabbing a pillow and placing it on another chair.

Rooney could only watch speechless as Stephanie got a towel, soaked it in water, and proceeded to wash and massage her foot. All of the quick motion made her head hurt, it’s a good thing she was sitting down or else she would have fainted.

“What are you doing here? Did it end early?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, I just thought I’d come and check up on you.” As Stephanie finished her sentence Quinn and Ellie walked into the room. 

As confused as they were about the situation Quinn spoke up, “Wait were you at the upperclassmen party?” This caught Stephanie off guard, when did they hear about this? Did they know Rhyme was there?

“Uh, yeah. I just came from there. What about it?” Stephanie probably shouldn’t have asked, but if they did know they were gonna ask her about it anyways.

“Did you see Rhyme there?” 

Oh crap they know don’t they?

She couldn’t lie because it was obvious they already knew. All she could do was speak the truth, but maybe she’d be able to leave out a few parts. “Yeah, I saw her there with the other cheerleaders.” Good, all she had to do was leave out the incriminating details. Hopefully, Rhyme would understand, she’d been caught red-handed.

“What was she doing there?”

“I arrived there a little late, but from what I saw she was just chilling out with them.” This wasn’t her big problem. She can slightly cover for Rhyme, but she could leave out some things and let Rhyme come up with her own alibi. “ She was getting bored and I was about to leave, so I gave her a ride home.”

Quinn and Ellie looked a little skeptical, but they left to most likely return to their movie. Stephanie turned to Rooney still sitting in her chair foot on a pillow. “Here let me help you get to the couch.” She gave her hand to Rooney, but she just stared at it.

“Listen, I didn’t really sprain my ankle.” Stephanie was confused, she seemed clearly in pain during their class. She retracted her hand and began playing with her hair.

“What do you mean, I thought that’s why you stopped the class?”

“I did it ‘cause I’m not really interested in the class. It’s just not my scene.” 

Stephanie could only giggle at her response, “Rooney, you could have just told me. You didn’t need to fake an injury. Did I make you feel like you needed to do that?” She was worried, worried that she was pressuring Rooney. She wanted this relationship to survive because she loves and truly cares for her Rooney.

“No, I just wanted to spend time with you and I wanted you to spend time with Quinn. I guess I thought the class wouldn’t be too bad.”

“Hey, we can do other things for hangouts, stuff like a movie night. Plus Quinn really enjoyed the class, so I can go with her and we can hang out afterward. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds good,” she said pouting in the process.

Stephanie took notice and responded, “What’s wrong?”

“I barely got to hang out with you today, I’m cuddle deprived,” she pouted.

“The party ended early, so I have a few hours before I’m supposed to head home. I can stay for a bit if you’ll have me.”

“Of course, come on let’s go see what movie they’re watching,” she said pulling Stephanie with her towards Quinn’s room. They settled down on the bed squished with the other two girls.

They were able to watch one movie together before Stephanie had to go home. They said their goodbyes and even shared a goodbye kiss. Stephanie drove home feeling good, she was able to help Rhyme and save her from a mistake that could have ruined her relationship with Wes, and she was able to help her girlfriend feel more comfortable.

Today was a good day.


End file.
